


With a little help

by Aliea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, M/M, Not My Fault, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Roleplay, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliea/pseuds/Aliea
Summary: So this is so totally not my thing, I'm normally all angst and bad feels. But this, this is pure porn with a tiny bit of plot.Basically what if John and Sherlock were a lot more open on being who they are, and they had fun doing it.





	With a little help

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pure adult fantasy, I won't be lying if I say I've dreamt of such things happening because hell it John fucking Watson and Sherlock bloody Holmes and if you haven't thought of have a little fun with the two of them, then this is not a fic for you!!!

Sitting in silence as someone watched you so intently was nothing new to Ari, but having one Sherlock Holmes watching you was totally different.

"So when is he expected home?" She asked running her hands over her dress for the hundredth time.

"Any minute." He answered not looking at anything but her. "Why are you nervous?"

"Because it is not ever day you get an offer such as what you have asked every day." She answered honestly.

"Ah well, John has..." He stopped talking as the door downstairs opened and the foot steps were heard on the stairs.

"Sherlock please tell me we have no cases, no plans, no... Oh, sorry." John stopped just inside the door taking in Ari as she smiled form his chair.

"John, this Ari Sar, she is," he looked from John back to her as she did the same to him.

"A therapist of sorts?" She said with a shrug. 

"Yes." Sherlock agreed. 

"Sherlock?" John stepped further into the room a frown on his face. 

Before Sherlock could answer Ari stood and with a smile closed the distance to John. She was bare foot, her dress hugging her curves but flared slight at her hips, the hem ending rather short but not immodest. 

"John, Sherlock has asked me here to help with somethings."

"What things?" he asked sternly and she couldn't help but shiver at the command in his tone. 

"John, we... I mean..." Sherlock sighed as Ari walked around John and took his coat from his shoulders. 

"Sherlock has explained that you have both ran into issues when it comes to advancing your relationship to the next level."

"Sherlock!" John nearly growled as Ari hung up his coat then turned back to find Sherlock now stood looking down at John. 

"Please John."

"How the hell is she going to help Sherlock?" 

Stepping up to them both she ran a gentle hand down Sherlock arm. 

"Let me." She said softly before turning to John. 

"John, you are Bi but have yet to sleep with a man, correct?" She saw his angry gaze up at Sherlock but she put a hand to his face and drew his eyes back to her. "Correct?" 

"Yes." He finally answered. 

"Am I attractive to you?" She asked simply, her dark hair curling around her shoulders, eyes light green, skin pale, she knew she looked like Sherlock. 

"Yes." 

"As you are to me." Sherlock said as a hand fell onto her waist. 

"Good." She whispered and kisses John softly on the lips. She felt his surprise, his hesentincy as she pulled back slightly before going in again, this time a little more demanding. He was still reluctant and he had his eyes open looking up at Sherlock. 

"John," she pulled back once again, then turned to Sherlock and he was kissing her instantly. She heard John's gasp, but her attention was on the man kissing her. When Sherlock pulled back he smiled slightly at her then looked at John with shy eyes. As she took in the captain she saw the heat in his eyes and she knew he was close to caving. "You liked that, seeing him that way."

"Yes." John nodded. 

"Then kiss him John." She didn't have to ask twice, John moved like a hungry man, delving hands into Sherlocks hair and kissing him that would make anyone blush, but Ari had seen much more on her life. As she watched she started to shimmy out of her dress then kicked it away as she walked around to stand behind John and let her hands roam over his back and waist before reaching around and started to pull his shirt free. 

As she started to undo the belt on his jeans he suddenly spun and caught her face, placing a kiss just as passionate as the one he had given Sherlock on her lips catching her off guard. Singing into the kiss she reached for Sherlock and got him to finish was what she had started whole she started to pull at Sherlock shirt. 

John kissed her in a way that had her panting for more when he pulled back, his fingers digging into her hair tilting her head back, his eyes almost black now with desire. 

"So what is all this in aim for?" He asked as Sherlock got John's shirt open and ran his hands over his chest. 

"For you to enjoy yourself." Sherlock said kissing John's neck. 

"And why do we need Ari for that?" John tilted his head to allow Sherlock more acsess but kept his eyes on Ari. 

"I'm here to help make the steps the two of you have problems with." She answered going to her knees. Sherlock had undone John's jeans allowing Ari to pull them down along with his boxers. Looking up as John turned to kiss Sherlocks full lips she ran a hand up each leg before cupping John's balls and placing kisses on the underside of his rather hard cock before looking down and taking John into her mouth. 

Hearing him curse she looked up to find both men watching her so she took John deep into her throat swallowing as she did so causing another curse to escape his lips. 

"Damn it woman!" He got out as she pulled off of him with a pop. 

"Sherlock?" She asked holding a hand up to him. She saw the crease on John's brow as Sherlock joined her on the floor. 

"Show me again." He instructed his eyes just as dark as John's. 

Taking John's cock in her hand she locked the underside, then around the head before taking the whole thing in her mouth. Lifting her hand she took John's placing it upon her head, feeling his finger clench in her hair she looked up again, her eyes giving him permission to fuck her mouth. Licking his lips he tightened his grip in her hair before moving his hips. Moaning at he feel on him moving Ari gave herself to him, trusting him to not be too rough and listening to her for any reason to stop. 

In the end it was Sherlock that stopped it, pulling at John's hand till he stopped and Ari sat back whipping her mouth, a dirty smile on her lips as she watched Sherlock take John in his own mouth. The sound John made was much more sinful than the one he had given her, but she didn't care because damn it was hot just watching the two of them. 

After a minute or so she gently pulled Sherlock back and giggled at the look John shot her, both a how dare you and a thank you. Turning to Sherlock she gently ran her thumb over his lips, clearing them before kissing him softly, a small moan coming from deep inside of him. John, knelt then taking Sherlock from. Her and kissing him soundly, his tongue obviously lapping up the taste of himself on Sherlock lips. 

Before long both men had nothing on, each of the drinking the other in as Ari stood and held her hand out to the two of them. 

"Bedroom." She smiled as they took her hands and allowed themselves to be led to Sherlock room.

Once there they both turned on her, kissing her lips, he neck her chest her stomach as they stripped her of her last bits of clothing. 

Climbing onto the bed Ari led back and watched as John and Sherlock started to kiss once again, hands gliding over skin, searching each other, obviously touching each other in a way both had wanted for so long. As they got more into themselves Ari smiled her hand moving over her own skin, playing with her nipples and delving between her legs to play at her clit. She had to admit the two of them where extremely beautiful to watch, their total love for the other, their true connection. Feeling suddenly like a third wheel she rolled to get off the bed when she was pulled back and John settled over the top of her. 

"And where do you think you are going?" 

"I felt as though my job was done." She smiled keeping her hands by her sides. 

"We think not." Sherlock said coming up her right side, his hand running up her leg. 

"I see, so how would you both like to proceed?" 

"Like this." John said moving to put his legs between her own and kissing down her body while Sherlock turned her head and kissed her, his hand moving to her breast as John dipped between her legs and locked up her folds. Gasping into Sherlock mouth, she fisted at the covers at John found her clit and started to suck at it, nibbling with his teeth and all around just teasing while Sherlock gave her the best kiss of her life.

Her first orgasum hit hard, her body arching of the bed as John kept lapping at her, pushing her over so hard she was sure she blacked out for a moment.

When she came to, John was kissing Sherlock and damn she wanted more of them. Grabbing at John she sat up kissing him hard, her tougue darting into his mouth the taste of herself still in his mouth.

"More." She gasped looking at them both. 

"I want to fuck Sherlock." John said glancing at his other lover.

"Sherlock?" She asked gently.

"Oh god yes!" Smiling she sat up and her and John turned their attention to Sherlock.

As Ari kissed at Sherlock neck, her hands playing with his nipples, John moved down, kissing the flat stomach, his hands skimming skin, the both of them causing waves of shock through Sherlock body. Looking down at John, Ari watched as he took Sherlock cock into his mouth, her own mouth watering to taste, but instead she caught the gasp Sherlock let lose, kissing him hard.

She didn't know what John was doing but so Sherlock was panting hard into her mouth, then he arched back so she nipped and licked at his neck.

"Relax Sherlock." She heard John say so she reached down and took hold of Sherlocks cock, it was still wet from John's mouth making it easy to move her hand up and down and twist.

Lifting her eyes she locked eyes with John.  
"You will be next." He said as he shifted, lifting Sherlocks leg and placing it at his shoulder. "Are you ready love?"

"Yes, now John!" Sherlock cried out as John pushed into him, his cock leaking as John went deeper and deeper until he was fully sheathed.

"Fuck!" John growled holding still as Sherlock got used to it all.

Keeping her hand still she watched Sherlocks face, the slight frown of pain, yet the pleasure of it all so clear on his face.  
Slowly John started to move, a sigh escaping Sherlock before he cried out again and again and again as John started to fuck him.

Ari started to move her hand again, this time moving it in rhythm to John, up as he pulled out, down as he pushed in and before long Sherlock was an incoherent buddle of nerves. Ari knew that giant mind of his had finally switched off, all that was left was pure physical being, of knowing nothing other than pleasure and she loved knowing she was apart of it.

"Ari, get here." John demanded suddenly. Standing she watched as he pulled free of Sherlock then ever so gently pulled the man up into his arms and whispered in his ear. Sherlock nodded and turned his back to John.

"Lay down." Sherlock instructed, so she did, legs open, looking up at the two of them. Sherlock knelt between her legs, his fingers going to his mouth, as he wet his fingers she moaned lifting her hips, willing and wanting. When he was done, Sherlock found her folds and prodded gently till his finger found her entrence and pushed in. He finger fucked her for a moment before taking them out and laying over her, lining himself up and then pushing deep into her. Arching up to met him she closed her eyes and just allowed the feeling to wash over her.

"John." Sherlock gasped, as though starving. The bed dipped and she knew John was behind Sherlock, once again getting ready to fuck.

She knew when it happened because Sherlock bucked forward and from that moment John was in charge. As he fucked Sherlock ass, Sherlock kept pace fucking her, the pull and push of it all driving all of them mad with pleasure.

Before long she felt her own pleasure building and as Sherlock came so did she, the two of them kissing as John continued to pound into Sherlock until he too came.

......... 

Waking, Ari found herself half on John, her legs tangled with Sherlock as he led on her back. She was basically the middle of a very hot sweaty sandwich, she really could think of worse things.

She led for a while just enjoying the peace but soon her body demanded she move, which would undoubtedly lead to waking the two of them up.

Shifting gently she felt Sherlock tighten his grip on her waist, but she really needed to get up.

"Come on guys, work with me here." She said quietly she shifted and wriggled her way free. When she finally got up she turned back to see two sets of eye watching her.

"Morning boys, feel free to go back to sleep, I'll see myself out." Giving them a wink she head to the bathroom, picking up her underwear as she went.

Once done she gave herself once over in the mirror, thanking her foresight in minimal makeup, and running her fingers through her hair to tame the curls before heading into the living room to find her dress.  
Finding it draped over the back of John's chair she frowned, pretty sure she had kicked it aside, she also noted the boys clothing folded neatly on the coffee table.

"Mrs Hudson." A voice said behind her making her jump and turning.

"Bloody hell John!" she hissed glaring at him. He smiled walking up to her and pulling her into his arms

"Last night was fun." He said leaning in to kiss at her neck.

"Yes it was, now go back to your husband." She giggled pushing John away but he held her fast his hand going to her stomach.  
"Do you think it worked?"

"Time will tell John." Reaching out she cupped his cheek, giving him a gentle kiss before laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to go upstairs now, you go back to Sherlock okay." She pulled away, but again he held her close.

"Ari, you know we both love you right?"

"And I love you two, so much more than I should. Hell I'm even willing to have your child."

"Thats just it, we, me and Sherlock, talked about this. We don't just want the child to be ours, we want it to be yours as well. We want us all to be a family."

Ari frowned, then sighed as she lowered her head. "I can't stay in a relationship that won't last John, what we have going now is good, it's fun, but it's not a commitment."

"Then let's make it into one." Sherlocks voice came from behind John, his arms coming up to embrace them both. "We want you Ari, all of you, always."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up at the two of them.

"Really?"

"Yes." They both said in unison causing her to smile.

She laughed shaking her head, "this is so not conventional."

"No, but it is us, it is what we want, right?" John was asking her.

"Yes," she nodded. "Oh god yes!"


End file.
